Seeking Solace
by WRATH77
Summary: The aftermaths of the Winter War are heavy on Komamura's heart. But someone is there to help him. Komamura X OC. Sequel to Off to War. R&R


Komamura stood under the shower, feeling the hot spray wash away the blood and the knots in his limbs.

The Gotei 13 has won. Aizen and the other two captains were defeated. The arrancar were vanquished. Hueco Mundo was closed and the Soul Society was safe. They had won the war. Yet, Komamura didn't felt satisfied.

Hisagi and he tried to bring Tousen back, yet they both knew how futile it was. They were horrified by Tousen's hollowfication. Komamura was also horrified by the reason why Tousen betrayed them.

Komamura remembered Yue saying how wanting revenge is like poison. It will do nothing, but slowly start to kill your body and mind. He remembered Tousen and cannot imagine the toll it took on him.

And when Tousen was defeated, he repented his ways. They were so close…but then, Aizen slaughtered him. Komamura remembers the flood of blood and the rage that went through him. They could have brought Tousen back. They could have! But Aizen killed him! They could have.

Komamura felt his chest and throat constrict. He breathed out and shoved the weight in his chest down. He had to remain strong; he has a division to run.

Komamura sighed as he turns off the shower and steps out. He dried himself and puts on his clothes. He opened the bathroom door and is surprised to see Yue there, with a somber expression on her face.

"Hey" she said.

Komamura just hummed in response, trying to look as compose as he can be. Yue moved to the side so he could pass. He goes forward and sits on the bed with a sigh. Yue looked at him with pity.

"Sajin, Iba told me what happened. I'm…I'm so sorry".

Komamura looked at her with sad eyes, and then he looked down.

"You told me that I should be prepared", he said, his voice barely audible, "That I should be prepared to kill Tousen. I was prepared. He reprimanded his action and we could have taken him back, but…"

Komamura broke off, his eyes downcast. Yue walked towards him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Sajin…"

Suddenly, he grabbed Yue and buried his head in her chest. His arms went around her waist and held her close as if she was his lifeline. She was about to ask what's wrong when she saw his shoulders shaking violently. Her gaze softened when she realized he was crying. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her chin nestling in his fur, as she listened to his sobbing.

"Tousen was my best friend! Why did he do all this?" he sobbed, "He could have told me! I could have helped him. He could have! He was getting ready to kill me! He was! But, he reprimanded his ways. But Aizen killed him! He…He…"

Komamura broke off, as he sobbed more, while Yue soothingly rubbed his back.

"I don't…know what to do. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do anymore!"

Yue was silent and then she cupped Komamura's face and made him look at her. Her eyes were saddened when she took in his tearful appearance.

"We move forward. That's all we can do. We'll bear our pain and move forward. We'll move forward…with the ones we love. That's all we can do."

Komamura looked at her and burst into fresh new tears. Yue held him close as he sobbed into her chest, serving as a support for the fox-captain.

Kaien nervously goes to Komamura's room. Iba told him what happened in Karakura town and how Tousen died. Yue went to talk to him earlier. Kaien went to see how they were doing earlier and he heard Komamura sobbing. He left them alone for about an hour so they could have some privacy.

He got to the door and slowly opened. He smiled lightly at the sight before him.

Yue was sitting up on the bed, asleep, her back propped against the headboard. Komamura is also asleep, his head on her lap, his breathing calmer.

Kaien smiled as he slowly closes the door, glad that Komamura found solace in Yue's arms.

AN: This you could say this is a sequel to "Off to War". I felt so sorry to what happened to Komamura in that chapter, so I put Yue comforting him here. I think Komamura will be very sad when he got back to his place. I don't own bleach, But Yue is mine and Kaien belongs to my friend, Wolfking 101.


End file.
